The Flash: Energy converter
by Billydee20
Summary: A new metahuman has been discovered after his massacre had become viral. Barry must find a way to stop this villainous character, but as he tries to think of a plan, They get a surprise that in result of the incident.
1. Chapter 1

A businessman was just grabbing his briefcase and left the office. After he left, he went towards the exit, but as soon as he was approaching it, a mysterious sound had occurred. He looked all around from plain sight. The businessman shrugged it off and went towards the exit. When he left out, he turned around and there was a metahuman who can release energy at a high level. The metahuman releases a dangerously amount of energy onto the businessman until he blows up.

The Flash intro

Cisco is watching the teleprompter, "Alright, Barry, he's headed towards downtown! Hurry up before he detonates the entire building. " Barry/Flash was being cocky, running with a smile on his face, "I got this Cisco. " He jets towards the direction. Meanwhile, a bunch of armed men was shooting up in the air while people are screaming. The leader places bombs on each side of the corners. One of the armed men forcefully grabbed the woman and try to use her as a human shield. The police gets here, and fired some shots at the men. The leader shot some cops. The woman was crying, "Please don't hurt me; I have kids. "

Barry/Flash gets here to save the day. "Put the gun down, sir. " The leader looks around the perimeter, "Don't come any closer or she and everyone else in that will die!" "I know you're scared, but there is still hope for you, " Barry/Flash said. "Just please put down the gun. " The leader started crying, "They took everything away from me: My wife, my two daughters and my health!" Barry/Flash gets a little closer, "I'm so sorry about that, but there are innocent lives in that building, and if you push that button, there's no coming back from that. " He lowered the gun and let the woman go. Barry/Flash quickly took both the gun and the detonator. The police were arresting him. The bystanders were clapping their hands for the Flash, he waves at them and started smiling. He went back to S.T.A.R. Labs.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry gets back to S.T.A.R. Labs with regular clothes on. "I feel like myself again. " Cisco rolls his eyes, "Ok, don't get ahead of yourself; there are still danger around the city. " Caitlin walks into the room, "How's your day going, Barry?" "I'm just happy that I'm back into action after everything I have been through. " Barry walks around. Cisco comes closer to Barry, "Listen, Barry, I know that it's not as easy as it seems, but people look up to you; you're their hero. "

A phone call was coming from Barry's phone, "Hello?" It was Joe, "Yeah, Barry, I need you to come to work; something you would not believe what happened. " He looks at both Cisco and Caitlin, "Alright, I'll be on my way. Text me the address. " He hangs up the phone. Something wrong?" asked Caitlin. "I have to meet with Joe, it's kind of an emergency. So, if you need me, I'll be at the station. " Barry bolted out of there.

Caitlin looks at Cisco, "What's wrong, Cisco?" "Nothing, it just seems that we can never do more for him. I mean, being Vibe and stuff like that. I just feel like we're holding him back. " Caitlin put her hands on his shoulder, "We're not holding him back; we're doing everything to keep him safe and improve on his superspeed. You're the reason he became a hero. If it wasn't for you, Barry would never become the Flash. " Cisco smiled at her, "Thanks, Cait, I'm glad to have a friend like you. "

The lights in S.T.A.R Labs are flickering and the technology are malfunctioning. "What the hell is going on?" Cisco asked. "I'm not sure, but whatever it is, is affecting the energy around the area, " replied Caitlin. A red portal showed up and was flashing (no pun intended). "What kind of portal is that because I haven't seen that before?" Cisco remarked. Caitlin eyes were starting to glow, bringing Killer Frost to her presence.

A random person fell through the portal, he starts to groan. Cisco and Killer Frost were embraced while preparing their weapons. The stranger asked, "Who are you people?" "We could ask you the same thing. Who are you and why is the portal messing with our tech?" Cisco rebuttals. Killer Frost turns back into Caitlin, "My name is Caitlin Snow, this is Cisco, and you are?" "Not supposed to be here, I was supposed to be with my brothers, but instead, I ended up here!" Cisco tries to calm him down, "Look, we can help you-" "No, you leave me alone!" He runs away from them and left the premises. Cisco looks at Caitlin, "What was that about?" "I don't know, but we need to find him before it's too late. " They don't know what they were getting themselves into.


	3. Chapter 3

Barry and Joe is at the crime scene looking at the remaining parts which was once the businessman. Barry almost vomited looking at it. "Joe, who the hell blows up a person?" "I don't know, but whoever is responsible for this, I don't think they'll stop. " He uses his tech equipment scanning the remaining parts of the body. "There is a trace of dark matter linked to this. " Joe looks at Barry, "What? Another metahuman?" "Yes, another metahuman, but this one seems more sadistic than the ones we've faced. "

Barry calls Cisco, "Hey Cisco, you would not believe what-" Cisco interrupts him, "Barry, there is a maniac on the loose!" "I know, Cisco; we're handling the case right now. " "No, there was a person who just appeared at S.T.A.R Labs, and he came through a red portal!" Barry looked confused, "What are you talking about?" "He's around the city and we need you to look for him!" Barry puts his hands on his face. "Why couldn't you guys have done it if he was at S.T.A.R Labs?" He continued, "Fine, I'll come back to S.T.A.R Labs to see what he looks like and find him. " He hangs up. Joe was concerned, "You Ok, Barry?" "No, I have to stop another person who might be threat. " "In the middle of an investigation? You know how Singh is. " Barry was anxious, "I'll be back before you know it. " He dashes out of there.

He rushes to the lab, "Ok, Cisco, this better be good. " Cisco pulls the screen down, "While you were gone, someone shows up in our lab. " "So, which earth is he from?" Barry asked. Cisco points his finger, "That's the thing: He's not from any universe, he's not even in the multiverse. " Caitlin joins in, "We couldn't get a good reading on him. " "So, what you're saying is he's from a different dimension?" Barry questioned. Cisco puts down the pen, "Exactly. "

The tech around S.T.A.R Labs is malfunctioning again. "Oh, not again, " said Cisco. The red portal appeared once again. Caitlin turns back into Killer Frost once more. Cisco with the blaster, "Now, we're prepared for him. " A man with the trenchcoat got out of the portal with a glowing dagger in his right hand. He looks around the area. "What kind of world is this?"

Will they make it out alive? Stay put.


	4. Chapter 4

The mysterious man looks around S.T.A.R Labs confused and angry. "Who are you and what have you done to my brother?" Barry was scratching his head, "Brother? What are you talking about?" The man was agitated, "Don't lie to me! I saw him come here!" Killer Frost blasted him, but he deflected the attack with his dagger. The man in the trenchcoat looks at Killer Frost, "Are you a Teramyte?" Cisco lowers the blaster down, "What's a Teramyte?"

Later, he explained it to them by writing it on the board. "A Teramyte is a human with magic; they can use the energy to turn it into any deadliest forms they can think of. " Cisco got up off the chair, "So, basically, they're like metahumans, but with magic?" The man looked confused, "What's a metahuman?" "So, a metahuman is someone who has dark matter into their system and can use its elements to control pretty much anything. Like magic. "

Barry goes up to him, "I'm sorry, I didn't exactly catch your name. " "My name is Franklin Ahmad, " Franklin said. "I'm Barry Allen, this is Cisco Ramon, and that is Caitlin Snow. " Cisco looks at the dagger, "Hey, that's a cool dagger. " Franklin grabbed Cisco's wrist, "I wouldn't touch it if I were you, unless you want your hand to incinerated. " He quickly snatched his hand back. Barry comes up to Franklin, "So, what is it with your brother? How did you and him in up here?" Franklin sits down for this, "We were fighting Teramytes, they have built a machine to try and steal stars from other realities, even outside of the universe. As we were fighting them, my brother accidentally went into the machine; I followed him. " "We will get him back for you, Franklin, " said Caitlin. Cisco went to fix some of the tech issues in S.T.A.R Labs. "Don't worry, Franklin; nothing will happen to him, " said Barry.

The monitors and teleprompters were hijacked by a metahuman. "Hello, people of Central City, this Marvin Davidson telling you guys that I'm in control now. You all laughed at me when I was helpless, who's helpless now?" "This is the guy who blew up that Businessman. Can you guys track him?" Cisco is panicking, "We're trying, but whatever he is doing, it's cancelling out the tracker. " Marvin continues, "So, here's what we're going to do: you guys bring me $10 million, and for every hour that I don't get it, I will kill every one of these people that I've kidnapped!" One of the people was Franklin's Brother. "No, " Franklin whispered. "So, you've got exactly 59 minutes to give it to me. But just in case you think I'm bluffing, " he uses his powers to melt the man's brain. His eyes, ears and nose were bleeding excessively. "Now, bring me the money, or the next person will get what he's getting. " The monitors and teleprompters went back to normal.

They were all in shock. Franklin was on a rage, "I swear, when I get my hands on him, he's a dead man! " Caitlin tries to comfort him, "Listen, we've been in situation with people like him, would not let your brother die. " "But, if something happens to him, I'd don't know what I'd do. My other brother is still waiting for us to return. " Caitlin went closer to him, "I didn't know that you have another brother. " "I didn't want him to be in any kinds of danger, so I decided to go instead. " She puts her hand on his shoulder. "Ok, we still don't know where he is, people! Let's focus on that, " shouted Cisco. "Relax, I'll scope out the town and see what I can find, " Barry suggested. He superspeed out of there with his suit.

"I see that he got powers, too, " said Franklin. Will our heroes beat the dangerous metahuman? And will Franklin get his brother back alive? Part 5 is coming very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the house, Joe was sipping his mug, reading the newspaper. The latches on the door was making the sound as Barry came to the house. "Hey Barry, what did Cisco want?" "Oh, nothing. Just another situation at S.T.A.R Labs. " Joe got up and came to Barry, "So, I saw the video about that metahuman. How are we going to catch this guy?" "I don't know, but whatever he's doing, we can't seem to find where he's located. " Barry sits down on the couch with his hands on his face, "I mean, Iris is out of town and I don't have anyone to comfort me. " "Oh Barry, times are tough, but just because it's a little hard, doesn't mean there's no way out. There's always a solution, " said Joe. "You think so?" "I know so. "

Meanwhile, at S.T.A.R Labs, Cisco and Franklin were having a friendly discussion. "So, you're telling me that you can go to any universe without thinking about it?" "That's almost right, but there are certain limits to it, " Cisco said. "Vibe is kinda my second life. " Franklin nods, "All of this multiverse catastrophe is brand new to me. " Cisco came closer to Franklin, "we will find him. Just trust us on this one. " Franklin got up, "He's my youngest brother and I can't let him die in this dimensional world. " "What is your brother's name, by the way?" He looks at Cisco, "His name is Rudolph. " Both Caitlin and Cisco tried not to laugh. Cisco remove his hand from his mouth, "You mean like the Reindeer?" "He hates when people compare him to the Reindeer. "

Caitlin looks at the time, "I hate to interrupt this little moment, but we have 39 minutes until Marvin kills another person. " Cisco gets up and pace, "But how are we going to find him if our gadgets won't be able to track him?" "I've dealt with jackasses like him; he's not going to stop killing everyone, even after getting what he wants, " Franklin states. "We have to fight energy with energy!" Cisco points, "That's it! We couldn't find him because his energy source interfered with our tracker. But if we use negative energy, it can disrupt the aura and it'll trace it back to Marvin. We just need Barry to create it. " Caitlin and Franklin agreed, "That's genius, Cisco. We can find Marvin and find Franklin's brother. " "I need to call Barry, " Cisco said.

Back to Joe and Barry, "Superhero or not, we do these things to protect the people that we love. You and Iris has been through a lot, from thick and thin. " Barry smiles at Joe, "Yeah, we don't have a lot of history together. " They both started laughing. Joe hugs Barry and patted him on the back. The static of the TV was starting to get increasingly loud. "What the hell is that?" questioned Joe. "I'm not sure. " "I'm back again, Central City, and I'm getting very impatient. Someone has to bring it to me immediately, or I'll decrease my kill time. " Barry looks closer at the TV, "I've seen that curtain before. " "Where do you think he could be?"

Barry phone started ringing, "Hello?" "Barry, we finally figured out why our stuff hasn't been tracking him. He's using some type of energy aura that can disrupt the signal. We just need you to come to the lab and reverse the effects. " "Alright, I'm on my way. " He hangs up the phone. "Any good news?" "Yeah, we're finally going to know where he's been hiding. " Joe nods, "Ok, just let me know where, so I can arrest him. " "No, Joe; it's too dangerous. I'll take him in. " He shrugs. "Ok, you can do this one, Barry. " He superspeeds out of there.

They may find the killer, but will they perish?


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, the Marvin was pacing around while the victims were shook scared. "They'll be here; I just know it. " Rudolph rebuttal, "How would they give you the money if you didn't tell them where you're at?" He looks at Rudolph sinisterly. "They have technology, they can figure it out. " "What if they brought cops in here?" He laughs with a dark look on his face, "Then, everybody dies. " He continues to pace around.

Back to S.T.A.R Labs, Cisco builds a machine that can withstand the speed force. "Hey guys, so what do you need me to do?" Barry jets here. "Alright, Barry, I need you to run around that metal rod, and we can create a wormhole. " Barry looked concerned, "Wormhole? The last time we did that, Ronnie died in there and it caused a chain reaction!" Franklin turns to Caitlin, "Do they always argue like this?" "They're looking out for each other. Ever since the Particle accelerator exploded, neither of our lives have been the same. " He agrees with her, "I get it. When my dad created a machine to purify the Earth's energy, the rare star caused it to malfunction and nearly destroyed the world. My life has never been the same since then. Now, we have Teramytes the same way you guys have metahumans. "

Cisco said, "C'mon! People's lives are on the line! We have to do this or their blood will be on our hands!" Barry looks down, "And if we do this and I can't stop this wormhole, a lot more lives will be in danger. " Franklin jumps in, "If you guys don't mind, I think I have a solution that doesn't involve spatial armageddon. " "What do you think we should do?" questioned Cisco. "My dagger can track down supernatural energy, in other words, I can track Teramytes and Metahumans. " Cisco came close to Franklin, "Dude, why didn't you tell us about this before?!" "It just never came up in the conversation. "

"Guys, I'm sure he's just overwhelmed by all of what's happened, " Caitlin said. Cisco vibes an upcoming prediction, he's see a theater. He hyperventilates. "Cisco, are you ok?" a concerned Barry asked. "No. I think I know where he's coming them. " Franklin looks at his dagger, "Well, so much for star dagger. " Barry widen his eyes, "I knew I've seen that curtain before: We made an arrest there, but why couldn't we remember who we arrested? And why is he connected?" Franklin came to Barry, "I got your back if anything goes wrong. "

"Everyone, suit up!"

Could they walk into a trap or are they going to capture him by surprise?


	7. Chapter 7

Vibe breached Team Flash into the theater. Barry/Flash looks around the place to search for Marvin. "We have to be very careful; this guy is no joke, " Barry/Flash said. "I can handle him; it's just energy vs energy, " said Franklin. "My dagger deflects any type of matter or energy. " Killer Frost rolls her eyes, "You don't have to show off, you know?" They continue to look around in the auditorium. "Rudolph better be in here. " Barry/Flash looked confused, but then shrugged it off.

"Hello Flash! Or should I say Barry Allen?!" Marvin was on the metal rod. Barry/Flash was surprised, "What are you talking about?" "Don't play stupid with me! I had you followed; getting to work less than 15 seconds after conveniently, the Flash went away? You're not fooling anyone!" Franklin pushes aside Barry/Flash, "Where the hell is my brother?!" "Looky Looky, the Flash has a new member to the team." Franklin throws his star dagger at Marvin, but the energy that the dagger has, was absorbed by Marvin's power. "You can't hurt me; not Flash, not vibe; not even you. " Vibe said, "Whoa, this guy is good." Barry/Flash was astonished, "Why are you hurting innocent lives?!"

"You don't remember me, do you, Barry Allen?" "You look familiar, but I don't remember. " Marvin jumps off the rod and came closer, "You're the reason my brother is dead. What I did was payback for those who wronged him. You saw me run away. " Barry/Flash rebuttal, "Your brother was stealing money from a company. No matter the circumstances, crime doesn't pay!" "Spare me the crap, Allen! You guys didn't have to kill him. For the past three years, I've replayed that on my mind ever since." Franklin steps in, "Just release the hostages and we will go easy on you." He looks down for a short time, then he eerily looks up at them. "That's where you're wrong, everyone will die here."

Marvin shoots an energy laser at them. "Vibe, Frost, save those people; Me and Franklin got this!" Vibe breaches to the stage with Killer Frost. "You won't be able to save those people, they have a special lock that doesn't open unless I open it." Barry/Flash and Franklin looked at each other. He uses his own magic to reappear his dagger, "We're just getting started. Flash, we need to do Cisco's plan and create a wormhole!" "Are you out of your mind?!" "Just do it! I'll fight him off!" He was scared to do it because it would jeopardize Central City. Franklin rushes to Marvin and punches him, but it's ineffective by the hits. He super slaps Franklin.

Barry/Flash was using his superspeed around Central City. Vibe and Killer Frost tries to break the chains, but it wouldn't budge. "I don't get it. How do we get these off?" Killer Frost looks around, "Maybe it's connected to Marvin's power." Rudolph, who was tied up, recognizes them, "Hey, I saw you guys before. Are you here to rescue me?" "No, we're here to watch the show, " Killer Frost sarcastically said. "She's kidding, but how did you get kidnapped?" Rudolph breathes in, "After I ran away, some guy drained the energy out of me. Next thing you know, I woke up here." Rudolph continues, "Anyways, I'm sorry for running out when you guys were trying to help." Vibe was sympathetic, "It's fine; you reacted like anyone else." A random lady interrupts, "Can you guys do this when we're not tied up?!"

After running around in Central City for a while, the wormhole finally appeared above the sky.

Will Barry/Flash close this one after he's finished or does it have a permanent effect?


	8. Chapter 8

While Marvin and Franklin were fighting, Flash just opened a wormhole. "Vibe, I opened up the portal, now what?" "I'll use my powers to harness the energy; you have to bring Marvin closer to portal or this could fail big time!" Barry/Flash tries to get him, but the energy barrier around Marvin prevented Barry/Flash from even touching him. "Vibe, I can't touch him. And even if I could, my powers slowly drain."

"We handle people like him, guys; we just need a much more compatible energy level to counter him, " shouted Rudolph. The people that were tied up was shaking a little bit. "Don't worry, almost hostages live from these situations." Vibe creates a little portal to the sky and uses it as a laser. Barry/Flash runs towards Franklin, "We need to get him still for the portal, but the energy barrier around him won't let us. Do you know how we can defeat him?" "It's risky, but I can use my magic to slow him." Barry/Flash was concerned, "Are you sure? Because everything we've tried ends up blowing up in our faces. " Franklin looks at Flash, "I would give my life up for my brother." "That's true heroism. "

Vibe interrupts, "We literally don't have time for this! Just do what you're doing to keep him still!" Franklin rushes in to hold him steady. After holding Marvin for a little bit, Franklin's magic was slowly fading away. "Do it! This is our only shot!" Vibe aims the Negative energy towards both Marvin and Franklin, knocking out both of them. After blasting them with the negative energy, the chains on the hostages got weaker and fell off. "I'm glad this is over, " said Barry/Flash. The hostages ran away from the scene, while Rudolph was looking over at Franklin. He gasp, "Franklin! Are you ok, man? Speak to me. "

Vibe and Killer Frost comforts him. Barry/Flash went to Rudolph, "I'm so sorry about this. We didn't mean to hurt him." Rudolph takes a deep breath, "He almost did try to save me and my other brother." He continues, "I've never seen anything like this before. I'm just glad that you guys saved me." Vibe joins in, "We're superheroes; no one gets left behind, even if they're strangers." "And plus, you two weren't the only ones from another dimension to crashed at the lab, " added Killer Frost.

Franklin starts coughing, but is barely conscious. "He's alive, " exclaimed Rudolph. "But we have to examine him; I think there might be something wrong with Franklin." "We can examine him, but since he's not from either our universe or any universes, it might be a little difficult, " said Cisco. "I don't care what you do, as long as my brother is safe and sound. "

Team Flash has a man down, but can they help their new friend and return him home?


	9. Chapter 9

Back at S.T.A.R Labs, Franklin was on the bed, unconscious. Caitlin looking over at the monitor every 10 seconds. Rudolph was biting his nails in suspense. Barry gets back after sending Marvin to Iron Heights.

"Is Franklin's going to be Okay?" Barry looked over at the bed. "His energy is dangerously low, and if we can't give him any type of plasma, he could die," said Caitlin. Rudolph closes his eyes, thinking. "He can have some of my plasma." Cisco gets off the chair, "Are you sure, man? Because with his power, he'll need a lot of plasma, and you can't survive that." He looks at Caitlin, Cisco and Barry simultaneously, "If my brother saved me, the least I can do is return the favor." Caitlin was wiping her tears and grabs the tube. Rudolph was holding his wrist, so he can be prepared. She puts a chemical substance on his wrist, so it can numb the pain. Barry and Cisco looks distraught as well.

After the draining happen, Franklin was slowly restoring back to health. Rudolph became weak and weary, and passed out. Franklin gasped and got back up. "Where am I? What happened?!" Caitlin came closer to Franklin, "Rudolph offered to sacrifice himself to save you from almost dying." "What? Why did you do that?! I was willing to die for him!" Caitlin stop crying, "I didn't know. It was his choice." Franklin looked at a barely conscious Rudolph. "Oh my god. I risked everything to save my brothers, but turns out, I still failed." Barry joins in, "You're not a failure-" "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Franklin shouted. Everyone was petrified, including Franklin. "I'm sorry, but he meant the world to me." Barry checks for a pulse on Rudolph's neck.

"Uh, Franklin? He's still alive." He looks at Cisco and Caitlin, "Maybe there's still time." Cisco interrupts, "Look, even if we can give him plasma at a short time's notice, he might not endure it." "Don't worry, I have something else that can heal him. " Franklin focuses on his magic to try to heal Rudolph. His star dagger appeared on his right hand, and places in on Rudolph's chest. The magic from the dagger rebalancing his energy levels, Team Flash was surprised. Rudolph, just like Franklin, gasped and got up. "Franklin, is that you?" "It's me, buddy." Barry walk towards them with a smile on his face, "It's good to have you back." Cisco looks a little lost, "Am I going crazy or did his dagger brings something to life?" Team Flash was laughing.

"It's good to see that you're alright, Rudolph." Barry asked, "So, is your name really Rudolph? Like the reindeer?" "Don't push it. Keep in mind that I know your secret identity." Barry looks at Franklin. "I told you that he doesn't like that." Cisco asked, "So, how are you guys getting home?" "I'm not sure, maybe you can Vibe me back to my own Dimension." Cisco takes a deep breath, "Since you're not from the multiverse or any of the unknown planets, I can't breach anything outside the multiverse; our tech isn't advanced enough yet." Barry said, "we can just use some of the tech from A.R.G.U.S to mix in our tech." "Barry, we'll still need to a MASSIVE energy source. Like, the energy of the sun. "

Franklin smiles, "I can use my dagger for it." Barry said, "And I can use the speed force to increase the frequency of the machine."

Final Chapter is coming up very soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Barry was on the phone, "Thanks, Lyla." He got off the phone with her. He superspeeds out of S.T.A.R Labs and place each machinery. "Isn't it convenient that you guys just build things after a problem has surfaced?" Rudolph questioned. "We really didn't look at it that way, but I guess our universe works differently, " Cisco said.

Barry swiftly builds the machine that can travel anywhere. "Ok, looks like that's everything, but the energy source." Franklin looked despaired, "Before I go, I just wanted to say thank you for all your help. If it wasn't for you guys, Rudolph would've died and I wouldn't make some friends." "Uh, cheesy!" "Shut up, Rudolph." Franklin tears up a bit, "Maybe one day, we'll be fighting those metahumans together."

Caitlin came closer to Franklin and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiles after it happened. "You know, Franklin, after what you told me about the Teramytes, we're almost like the same, " said Barry. "But, it's like metahumans with magic, which is terrifying." They all were laughing at what Barry said. He continued, "nonetheless, I'm still going to miss you, pal." Both Barry and Franklin shook hands and hugged each other. Cisco brings it in, "Whenever you're in trouble, please contact us or the Flash." "And don't forget to tell your other brother that we said 'Hello,'" Caitlin demanded.

After the group was done hugging, Barry was getting ready to supercharge the machine with the speed force. Franklin ties the metal wire onto the star dagger. Cisco asked, "Are you ready, guys?" They both nodded, he starts the countdown with his fingers. "Go!" Barry running around the metal ring that can absorb more than 500°C while Franklin and Rudolph stands still holding the dagger. He went so fast, he created a little wind barrier around them. The red energy from the machine sent Franklin and Rudolph back to where they came from.

Barry stops running after it was done. "Did they get back to their own world?" "I think so. But, hopefully, we sent them to the right one." Cisco looks down and exhale. Caitlin notices it, "What's the matter, Cisco?" "I finally had a friend who knows more about science and still look like a badass." Barry joins in, "Cisco, I'm sure he'll come back. And we have each other's back, so, we can just be as much of a badass as him." "Thanks, Barry. I guess Team Flash are a badass when it comes to saving people.

"I have to call Lyla and get this stuff out," said Barry. "Wait! Let's keep it until we find a way to open up the megaverse," said Cisco. "Ok, let's just make it quick because when certain techs are missing, she gets really assertive." "Don't worry, Barry; I can get this done less than a week!" Barry superspeeds out of S.T.A.R Labs.

Meanwhile, Marvin from iron heights was constricted by a neutralizing vest. The guard were hitting the glass repeatedly. There is a whisper that Marvin is hearing, "Marvin..." "Are you there, Marvin?" The glass was rising up, and the guard came to the cell; getting the vest off of him. "Why are you releasing me?" "The boss wants to talk to you." The guard escorts him to the Warden's office, only to discover that his throat was slit. A dark shadowy figure appeared, "Hello, Marvin." He was petrified, "Are you here to kill me?" "No, I saw what you did at the theater. No one could ever get him down like that." "Yeah, because The Flash got my brother killed."

"Not the red speedster, the man in the trenchcoat. In my universe, he's a threat to creatures like us. I'm sending you to my universe, so you can finish the job. Are you in?" Marvin was smiling, "Hell yeah I'm in!"

Let me know if you want another of the types of stories or anything. The new characters are from my comic book and I wanted people to get to know them first. My inbox is open 24/7, so I'll be on the lookout if someone is sending me a message.


End file.
